Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/24 Sep 2016
09:28:19 CBOT DoorkBot: Haha no. 09:28:19 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 09:28:19 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 09:28:37 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot, most definitely. 09:28:41 CBOT DoorkBot: !Melon 09:29:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Haha no. 09:32:49 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot, most definitely. 09:32:59 CBOT DoorkBot: Melon, most definitely. 09:34:28 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 09:34:29 CBOT DoorkBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 09:34:39 JOIN MarshMelon has joined the Homeworld! 09:34:43 CBOT DoorkBot: MElon \o/ 09:34:46 CHAT MarshMelon: NEED ME A FREAK LIKE DIS 09:34:47 CHAT MarshMelon: BITCH 09:34:47 CBOT DoorkBot: MarshMelon, please don't swear! 09:41:12 CHAT MarshMelon: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 09:41:12 CBOT DoorkBot: fuck you 09:41:12 CHAT MarshMelon: ;D 09:41:12 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 09:41:13 CBOT DoorkBot: damn 09:41:13 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 09:41:13 CBOT DoorkBot: Shutting down... 09:41:13 CBOT DoorkBot: Good thing you're perma-excused Melon 09:41:13 CHAT MarshMelon: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm y e s 09:41:13 CBOT DoorkBot: !eval DoorkBot.cmds.miss ('Nobody','MarshMelon'} 09:41:13 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 09:41:14 JOIN MarshMelon has joined the Homeworld! 09:41:22 CBOT DoorkBot: Oh 09:41:23 CBOT DoorkBot: damn 09:41:27 CHAT MarshMelon: loooooooooooooooooooooool 09:41:29 CBOT DoorkBot: !eval DoorkBot.cmds.miss ('Nobody','MarshMelon') 09:41:34 CBOT DoorkBot: wait 09:41:35 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOOOOOOOO WHAT 09:41:38 CBOT DoorkBot: you're in chat 09:41:47 CHAT MarshMelon: o m 09:42:08 CBOT DoorkBot: damn 09:42:08 CHAT MarshMelon: loooooooooooooooooooooool 09:42:08 CBOT DoorkBot: !eval DoorkBot.cmds.miss ('Nobody','MarshMelon') 09:42:08 CBOT DoorkBot: wait 09:42:09 CHAT MarshMelon: OOOOOOOOOO WHAT 09:42:09 CBOT DoorkBot: you're in chat 09:42:09 CBOT DoorkBot: !eval DoorkBot.cmds.miss ('Nobody','MarshMelon') 09:42:09 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 09:42:09 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 09:42:09 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 09:42:23 CBOT DoorkBot: MELON 09:42:25 CBOT DoorkBot: MY MELON 09:42:27 CBOT DoorkBot: WHERE ARE YOU 09:42:30 CBOT DoorkBot: MELON ;W; 09:42:38 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell MarshMelon that you missed them next time we meet. 09:42:49 JOIN MarshMelon has joined the Homeworld! 09:42:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Ah! MarshMelon! DoorkBot missed you! 09:42:53 CBOT DoorkBot: ;w; 09:43:29 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Piierogii that next time we meet. 09:43:34 CBOT DoorkBot: :[[]]D 09:44:10 CHAT MarshMelon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 09:44:35 JOIN Piierogii has joined the Homeworld! 09:44:35 CBOT DoorkBot: Ah! Piierogii! DoorkBot wanted me to tell you: you won't escape from here. 09:44:39 CHAT Piierogii: BOI 09:44:41 CBOT DoorkBot: ;[[]]) 09:44:44 CBOT DoorkBot: ok 09:44:45 CBOT DoorkBot: now 09:44:48 CBOT DoorkBot: I'll excuse you 09:44:52 CHAT Piierogii: from 09:45:04 CBOT DoorkBot: !eval OpalBot.excused.push('Piierogii'); 09:45:06 CBOT DoorkBot: okie 09:45:08 CBOT DoorkBot: now 09:45:09 CHAT Piierogii: o he ck 09:45:10 CHAT Piierogii: code s 09:45:14 CBOT DoorkBot: you can use me 09:45:18 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 09:45:20 CBOT DoorkBot: okie 09:45:39 CHAT Piierogii: ooooooooooo 09:45:39 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 09:46:17 CBOT DoorkBot: no commands 09:46:17 CBOT DoorkBot: rip 09:46:28 CBOT DoorkBot: wait 09:46:30 CBOT DoorkBot: wha 09:46:36 CBOT DoorkBot: Usage: !seen USER NAME 09:46:38 CBOT DoorkBot: oml 09:46:45 JOIN Iudexkoo has joined the Homeworld! 09:46:49 CBOT DoorkBot: OML 09:46:51 CHAT Iudexkoo: Hello CHAT I am Banana's sock 09:46:51 CBOT DoorkBot: KOO 09:47:01 CBOT DoorkBot: i'll excuse you 09:47:12 CBOT DoorkBot: !eval DoorkBot.excused.push('Piierogii'); 09:47:23 CBOT DoorkBot: !eval DoorkBot.excused.push('Iudexkoo'); 09:47:25 CBOT DoorkBot: okie 09:47:26 CHAT MarshMelon: mMMMMMMMMMM 09:47:29 CBOT DoorkBot: perfect 09:47:29 CHAT MarshMelon: HERE COME DAT SOCK 09:47:33 CHAT MarshMelon: O SHIT WADDUP 09:47:36 CHAT Piierogii: BAN HIM 09:47:36 CHAT Piierogii: BAN 09:47:37 CHAT Piierogii: HIM 09:47:39 CHAT Piierogii: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 09:47:40 CBOT DoorkBot: nah 09:47:42 CHAT MarshMelon: FUCK U ANA 09:47:45 CBOT DoorkBot: om 09:47:45 CHAT MarshMelon: SMH 09:47:46 CHAT Piierogii: how 09:55:55 CBOT DoorkBot: Shutting down... 09:55:55 CBOT DoorkBot: (y) 09:55:55 CHAT Piierogii: gone 09:55:55 CHAT Piierogii: rekt 09:55:55 CHAT Piierogii: bye 09:55:55 CBOT DoorkBot: nuu 09:55:55 CHAT MarshMelon: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 09:55:55 CHAT Piierogii: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 09:55:55 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning Piierogii from chat... 09:55:55 CHAT Piierogii: ): 09:55:55 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 09:56:11 CBOT DoorkBot: take a moment remind yourslef to 09:56:11 CHAT Iudexkoo: I FEEL THE DESPAIR 09:56:15 CBOT DoorkBot: *yourself 09:56:22 CHAT Iudexkoo: big DESPAIR 09:56:32 CBOT DoorkBot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 09:57:04 CBOT DoorkBot: ![[]]ban Iudexkoo|infinite|furry 09:57:22 CHAT Iudexkoo: No 09:57:30 CHAT MarshMelon: SAME 09:57:33 CHAT Piierogii: mood 09:57:43 CHAT Piierogii: here comes a thot 09:57:48 CBOT DoorkBot: They're in chat right now so... you just pinged them. 09:57:52 CBOT DoorkBot: oh 09:58:51 CHAT MarshMelon: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 09:58:52 CHAT MarshMelon: THO 09:58:53 CHAT MarshMelon: T 09:59:41 CHAT Iudexkoo: Damn 09:59:43 CHAT Piierogii: here comes a thot o shit whaddup 09:59:52 CHAT Iudexkoo: Ana, have you seen Eevee's z-move? 09:59:55 CHAT Piierogii: oono 09:59:57 CHAT Piierogii: share 10:00:08 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 10:00:17 CHAT Piierogii: noooooooo 10:00:51 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 10:00:57 CHAT Piierogii: yaaaaaaay 10:00:59 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 10:01:01 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 10:01:04 CBOT DoorkBot: (y) 10:01:25 CBOT DoorkBot: my childs 10:01:27 CBOT DoorkBot: be good 10:01:39 CBOT DoorkBot: i'm hungry 10:01:43 CBOT DoorkBot: LUNCH TIME 10:01:51 CHAT Piierogii: oooooo 10:01:54 CHAT Piierogii: an hour until same 10:02:18 CHAT Iudexkoo: ANA CHAT https://youtu.be/m8lfI66T5II?t=2m53s 10:03:15 CHAT MarshMelon: aNA SAME 10:03:46 CHAT Piierogii: BOI BOI BOBI BOI BOI BIO BOIBOI BOBOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 10:03:47 CBOT DoorkBot: Piierogii, please don't stretch text! 10:03:48 CHAT Piierogii: o 10:03:50 CHAT Piierogii: whoops 10:03:51 CHAT Piierogii: rip 10:03:52 CHAT Piierogii: but 10:03:53 CHAT Piierogii: EEVE 10:03:58 CHAT Iudexkoo: EEVEE CALLED IN THE SQUAD 10:04:04 CHAT Piierogii: AY 10:04:41 CHAT MarshMelon: OBBOBOBOBOVOBDFOPIBJFATOB SNIOKF M 10:04:45 CHAT MarshMelon: mMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 10:04:45 CBOT DoorkBot: MarshMelon, please don't stretch text! 10:04:48 CHAT MarshMelon: D: 10:04:57 CHAT Iudexkoo: The zove before tjat was Pikachu's btw 10:06:18 CHAT Piierogii: mm 10:06:22 CHAT Piierogii: well i pre ordered moon 10:06:24 CHAT Piierogii: i hope its good 10:06:34 CHAT Piierogii: i want those vulpix 10:07:44 CHAT Iudexkoo: I'm gonna pre order it son 10:07:46 CHAT Iudexkoo: soon 10:10:03 CHAT Piierogii: homeworld welcomes you 10:11:13 CHAT Iudexkoo: I can't 10:11:19 CHAT Iudexkoo: My will to live . . . 10:11:24 CHAT Iudexkoo: Is slowly . . . 10:11:26 CHAT Iudexkoo: returning 10:11:37 CHAT Iudexkoo: MUST ELIMINATE 10:11:41 CHAT Piierogii: o 10:12:19 CHAT Iudexkoo: Ana, OM CHAT http://66.media.tumblr.com/db67bed7a1489f16c499c1353ba6a2ac/tumblr_odvn81D8jp1s9c6nao1_500.jpg 10:12:57 CHAT MarshMelon: LMAO 10:14:10 CHAT Piierogii: O WELL 10:14:15 CHAT Piierogii: time to go and 10:14:17 CHAT Piierogii: be productive 10:14:22 CBOT DoorkBot: my childs 10:14:28 CBOT DoorkBot: nuu 10:14:30 CBOT DoorkBot: ANA 10:14:31 CBOT DoorkBot: NUU 10:14:34 CHAT Iudexkoo: Dead 10:22:13 CHAT Iudexkoo: !tell MarshMelon that ur gimsowna sux 10:22:13 CHAT Iudexkoo: aw 10:22:13 CHAT Iudexkoo: MURDER 10:22:13 CBOT DoorkBot: you're not excused 10:22:13 CHAT Iudexkoo: BLOODY MURDER 10:22:13 CHAT Iudexkoo: big REVOLUTION 10:22:13 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning Iudexkoo from chat... 10:22:13 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 10:22:13 CBOT DoorkBot: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoorkBot rest in infinite 10:22:13 CHAT Iudexkoo: When Jasper really wants that Smoky Pizza CHAT http://67.media.tumblr.com/e7646ed21e9b6c9cc8304fd8e311b5f7/tumblr_obmhv6ZFsv1r65wmco1_500.png 10:22:13 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 10:22:21 CBOT DoorkBot: (y) 10:22:36 CBOT DoorkBot: WAIT 10:22:38 CBOT DoorkBot: WHAT 10:22:45 CHAT Iudexkoo: I need more memes tbh 10:22:46 CBOT DoorkBot: IUDEXKOO- 1 EDIT 10:22:47 CBOT DoorkBot: WHERE 10:22:53 CHAT Iudexkoo: oh yah 10:22:59 CHAT Iudexkoo: my chat.css 10:23:02 CHAT Iudexkoo: wanted to add a bg 10:23:07 CBOT DoorkBot: oh 10:23:07 CHAT Iudexkoo: ended horrbily 10:23:09 CBOT DoorkBot: yeah 10:23:11 CBOT DoorkBot: ok 10:23:18 CHAT Iudexkoo: too lazy to undo the edit 10:23:46 CBOT DoorkBot: i can delete it 10:24:01 CBOT DoorkBot: wait 10:24:03 CBOT DoorkBot: i can't 10:24:04 CBOT DoorkBot: why 10:24:57 CBOT DoorkBot: MELON 10:24:58 CBOT DoorkBot: WHA 10:48:07 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 10:48:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 10:48:56 CBOT DoorkBot: om 10:48:59 CBOT DoorkBot: !lof 10:49:00 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 10:49:02 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 10:49:08 CBOT DoorkBot: omg 10:57:16 CHAT Iudexkoo: ~ ~ 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: ~ ~ 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: big c="red" ~ ~ 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: om 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: !lof 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 10:57:16 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 11:06:08 JOIN Iudexkoo has joined the Homeworld! 11:17:14 CBOT DoorkBot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 11:21:14 CBOT DoorkBot: yup 11:21:19 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 11:21:20 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 11:21:23 CBOT DoorkBot: rip 11:21:25 CBOT DoorkBot: koo 11:21:26 CBOT DoorkBot: melon 11:21:35 CHAT Iudexkoo: hi 15:08:35 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 15:08:35 CBOT DoorkBot: >:000 15:08:35 CHAT MarshMelon: MOOD 15:08:35 CBOT DoorkBot: SAME 15:08:35 CBOT DoorkBot: ... 15:08:35 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 15:08:35 CHAT MarshMelon: !ban Iudexkoo|Infinite 15:08:35 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning Iudexkoo from chat... 15:08:35 CHAT MarshMelon: MHM 15:08:35 CBOT DoorkBot: stop 15:08:36 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 15:08:39 CHAT MarshMelon: /me cries 15:08:56 CBOT DoorkBot: ![[]]ban MarshMelon|infinite|nya 15:09:00 CHAT MarshMelon: NYA 15:09:46 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Iudexkoo that next time we meet. 15:09:58 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Day Aurelius that next time we meet. 15:10:08 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Piierogii that next time we meet. 15:10:13 CBOT DoorkBot: y a s 15:10:47 CBOT DoorkBot: melon 15:10:51 CBOT DoorkBot: MELON 15:10:57 CBOT DoorkBot: :c 15:11:00 CBOT DoorkBot: everyone died 15:11:02 CHAT MarshMelon: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 15:11:03 CHAT MarshMelon: RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP 15:13:32 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Day Aurelius that you missed them next time we meet. 15:13:47 CHAT MarshMelon: !miss Day Aurelius 15:13:51 CBOT DoorkBot: o 15:13:54 CHAT MarshMelon: !on 15:13:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 15:13:59 CHAT MarshMelon: !ask KISS MY ASS? 15:13:59 CBOT DoorkBot: Maybe? 15:14:02 CHAT MarshMelon: LMAO 15:14:05 CBOT DoorkBot: LOL 15:14:08 CHAT MarshMelon: !miss Day Aurelius 15:14:08 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will message Day Aurelius that you missed them, including the first 1. 15:14:13 CBOT DoorkBot: YAY 15:14:16 CHAT MarshMelon: !ask WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? 15:14:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Indeed. 15:14:21 CBOT DoorkBot: LMAO 15:14:25 CHAT MarshMelon: WELL SHUT YO MOUTH THEN 15:14:26 CHAT MarshMelon: SM H 15:14:27 CHAT MarshMelon: STUPID BOT 15:14:33 CBOT DoorkBot: LMAO 15:14:46 CHAT MarshMelon: HERE COMES A THOT 15:14:50 CHAT MarshMelon: AYAAAY AYAYAYA 15:14:51 CHAT MarshMelon: AAAAY 15:14:53 CHAT MarshMelon: STEVONNAAAAAAYYYY 15:15:06 CBOT DoorkBot: !a[[]]sk Would you like to kiss Melon's ass? 15:15:07 CBOT DoorkBot: Maybe? 15:15:10 CBOT DoorkBot: om 15:15:26 CBOT DoorkBot: How can I help you? 15:15:31 CBOT DoorkBot: omll 15:15:36 CBOT DoorkBot: I did !ask fuck me 15:15:42 CHAT MarshMelon: OMM 15:15:45 CHAT MarshMelon: !ask do you love me? 15:15:46 CBOT DoorkBot: Don't even think about it. 15:15:46 CBOT DoorkBot: Pick one for me to call you. 15:15:49 CHAT MarshMelon: OMM 15:15:53 CHAT MarshMelon: MMMMMMMMMMMM 15:15:53 CHAT MarshMelon: IDK 15:15:54 CBOT DoorkBot: OML 15:15:56 CBOT DoorkBot: LMAO 15:16:12 CBOT DoorkBot: !a[[]]sk fuck melon? 15:16:14 CBOT DoorkBot: Nope. 15:16:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Bot is like 15:16:29 CBOT DoorkBot: FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT 15:16:32 CBOT DoorkBot: NOPE 15:16:39 CBOT DoorkBot: FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT 15:16:43 CBOT DoorkBot: ALRIGHT THEN 15:16:49 CHAT MarshMelon: MMMMMMMMMMMM SAME 15:16:52 CHAT MarshMelon: !leave 15:20:07 CBOT Peridoork: same 15:20:09 CBOT Peridoork: done 15:20:11 CBOT Peridoork: Already up and running! 15:20:13 CBOT Peridoork: nice 15:20:29 CHAT MarshMelon: yES 15:20:35 CHAT MarshMelon: !ask Peridoork or hoe's? 15:20:35 CBOT Peridoork: Peridoork, most definitely. 15:20:38 CHAT MarshMelon: MMMMMMMMMM 15:20:38 CBOT Peridoork: O 15:21:31 CBOT Peridoork: !a[[]]sk Melon or Robyn 15:21:32 CBOT Peridoork: Robyn, most definitely. 15:21:36 CBOT Peridoork: OM 15:21:43 CBOT Peridoork: sorry melon 15:21:44 CBOT Peridoork: :c 15:22:22 CBOT Peridoork: on Piierogii's inbox: nya. 15:22:25 CBOT Peridoork: OM 15:22:27 CBOT Peridoork: NICE 15:33:44 CBOT Peridoork: Logging... 15:33:45 CBOT Peridoork: Logging... 15:33:48 CBOT Peridoork: !meme 15:33:51 CBOT Peridoork: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 15:33:54 CBOT Peridoork: melon 15:33:57 CBOT Peridoork: say something 15:34:03 CHAT MarshMelon: OMML 15:34:23 CBOT Peridoork: rip i need to unban the bot 15:34:25 CBOT Peridoork: BUT HEY 15:34:29 CBOT Peridoork: I CAN BAN THE BOT 15:34:51 JOIN DoorkBot has joined the Homeworld! 15:34:52 CHAT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 15:34:57 CHAT DoorkBot: :c 15:35:07 CHAT DoorkBot: y do u hate my 15:35:42 CBOT Peridoork: same 15:35:44 CBOT Peridoork: rip 15:35:53 CBOT Peridoork: i tried to kick the bot 15:35:56 CBOT Peridoork: not working 15:35:57 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 15:35:57 CBOT Peridoork: rip 15:35:58 CHAT MarshMelon: MMMMMMMMM BRB 15:36:02 CBOT Peridoork: NNUU 15:36:04 CBOT Peridoork: PLS 15:36:06 CBOT Peridoork: DON'T 15:36:09 CBOT Peridoork: MY MELON 15:36:13 CHAT DoorkBot: MY MELON 15:36:21 CBOT Peridoork: NO IT'S MY MELON 15:36:26 CHAT DoorkBot: IT'S MINE 15:36:31 CBOT Peridoork: IT'S MINE BITCH 15:36:35 CHAT DoorkBot: FUCK YOU 15:36:40 CBOT Peridoork: STILL MY MELON 15:38:02 CHAT DoorkBot: T 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: Logging... 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: Logging... 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: !meme 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: melon 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: say something 15:34:52 CHAT MarshMelon: OMML 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: rip i need to unban the bot 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: BUT HEY 15:34:52 CHAT Peridoork: I CAN BAN THE BOT 15:34:52 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 15:34:57 CBOT DoorkBot: :c 15:35:07 CBOT DoorkBot: y do u hate my 15:35:42 CHAT Peridoork: same 15:35:44 CHAT Peridoork: rip 15:35:53 CHAT Peridoork: i tried to kick the bot 15:35:56 CHAT Peridoork: not working 15:35:57 CHAT MarshMelon: LOL 15:35:57 CHAT Peridoork: rip 15:35:58 CHAT MarshMelon: MMMMMMMMM BRB 15:36:02 CHAT Peridoork: NNUU 15:36:04 CHAT Peridoork: PLS 15:36:06 CHAT Peridoork: DON'T 15:36:09 CHAT Peridoork: MY MELON 15:36:13 CBOT DoorkBot: MY MELON 15:36:21 CHAT Peridoork: NO IT'S MY MELON 15:36:26 CBOT DoorkBot: IT'S MINE 15:36:31 CHAT Peridoork: IT'S MINE BITCH 15:36:35 CBOT DoorkBot: FUCK YOU 15:36:40 CHAT Peridoork: STILL MY MELON 15:38:02 CBOT DoorkBot: T 15:39:21 CHAT Peridoork: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 23 messages logged. 15:39:26 CHAT Peridoork: om 15:39:28 CHAT Peridoork: same 15:39:31 CBOT DoorkBot: >:O 15:39:20 CBOT Peridoork: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 23 messages logged. 15:39:26 CBOT Peridoork: om 15:39:28 CBOT Peridoork: same 15:39:31 CHAT DoorkBot: >:O 15:39:33 CHAT DoorkBot: Logging... 15:39:34 CHAT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 27 messages logged. 15:39:38 CHAT DoorkBot: I'M THE BOT 15:39:44 CBOT Peridoork: so 15:39:45 CBOT Peridoork: !lof 15:39:48 CBOT Peridoork: Logging... 15:39:49 CBOT Peridoork: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 15:41:54 CBOT Peridoork: DoorkBot, most definitely. 15:48:48 CBOT Peridoork: Already up and running! 15:54:01 CHAT MarshMelon: 00MMM 2016 04 23